Escuchando al corazón
by escorpio.lh
Summary: Caspian y Peter han vivido muchas cosas juntos en Narnia, pero es hora de que los Pevensie vuelvan a casa con un "invitado" que les hará  experimentar nuevas cosas, comprender sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos, e ir contra algunos estereotipos...


**Escuchando al corazón.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<em>_  
><em>Los personajes y trama de "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian" no me pertenecen. Es propiedad de C.S. Lewis (o sus herederos), de Walt Disney Pictures y Walden Media. Escribí el fanfic sin fines de lucro; sólo por entretenimiento.<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones del capítulo:<strong>

La historia se sitúa al final del cuarto libro de la saga (el segundo publicado): "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian". He tomado partes de la trama de la película y del Libro.  
>Algunas de las cosas que se ven afectadas por mi mente yaoista son las apariencias de los personajes (son las de los actores de la película), así como sus edades.<p>

Aprovecho para agradecerle a **DiAnItA LiNdA** por todo su apoyo y comprensión. Además de ser una gran Beta Reader, es una excelente amiga y asesora.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El pasaje en el árbol.<strong>

**.**

Caspian estaba resignado, los Pevensie se irían de vuelta a su mundo al día siguiente, así lo había dicho Aslan y así debía de hacerse... Pero él no estaba de acuerdo, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Se había encariñado con esos 4, sí, pero no era para tanto. Sentía como si su corazón se despedazara cada vez que se imaginaba su ausencia, ausencia que sería un hecho en unas cuantas horas.

No podía hacer nada. La decisión se había tomado, y lo peor de todo era que, no sólo se irían, si no que Peter y Susan no regresarían a Narnia, o al menos eso les había dicho el León…

¡No!, no era justo, los cuatro eran de las pocas personas con quienes había logrado construir lazos afectivos y ahora se iban, dos de ellos, no volverían; y la siguiente visita del otro par, era incierta.

Se encontraba en el altozano de Aslan, se dirigía al lugar en que había visto por primera vez a Edmund y a Peter, cuando lo rescataron de esa bruja y el hombre lobo. Los pasillos para llegar a ese cuarto tan antiguo eran muy húmedos, fríos, y apenas era iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas.

La puerta de madera estaba muy poco abierta; una línea de luz en su contorno indicaba que había alguien ahí, pero, ¿quién?, todos estaban en la gran fiesta por la ida de los reyes de antaño… Desenvainó la espada, y prestó atención, se escuchaba que alguien se movía dentro. Tomó una bocanada de aire, se puso en posición de ataque y… abrió la puerta de una patada, entró a la habitación de un salto y le dio una mirada rápida.

Lo único que vio fueron un par de ojos verdes, mirándolo desconcertado, provocando que se ruborizara.

.

_- __Chronicles of Narnia -_

.

Peter llevaba unos minutos en la habitación donde, hace ya muchos años, se encontraba la mesa de piedra, lugar en que Aslan fue sacrificado para salvar a Edmund… El mismo lugar en que conoció a Caspian, ese chico arrogante que, poco a poco, se ganó su cariño y ahora era su amigo.

Había salido de la fiesta, no es que no le gustara, más bien, comenzaba a sentir nostalgia, y ¿cómo no? Al parecer no volvería a Narnia, a este mágico y maravilloso mundo en el que era respetado y querido por todos, donde lo llamaban "El gran Rey Peter, el Magnífico"; pasaría de ser soberano, a ser un chico común de 17 años… Era hora de crecer, de aprender a vivir en "su" mundo.

De pronto, mientras dejaba su espada y su escudo en la mesa, pasó algo muy extraño… fue muy rápido… se escuchó como la puerta era abierta de golpe, un sujeto entró saltando como simio a la habitación, con la espada en alto, listo para atacar… pero… ¡ERA CASPIAN!, vaya que estaba loco, el pobre chico estaba del color de un jitomate; y al parecer se había helado, pues no había movido ni un pelo.

Comenzó a reírse, pero no con el afán de burlarse, sino por la gracia que la escena le provocaba; se tranquilizó después de unos instantes y dijo:

-Vaya entrada más…

-Ridícula- terminó Caspian, mientras retomaba la compostura.

-Iba a decir original, pero también queda.

Esta vez fueron los dos quienes se botaron de la risa, una carcajada que desde hace mucho tiempo no gozaban.

Esa noche, la ocuparon para recordar sus vivencias, habían dejado atrás la tristeza y el dolor, habían olvidado lo que sucedería dentro de unas horas. Risa tras risa, perdieron la energía que les quedaba, ciertamente había sido un día exhaustivo, por lo que ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo al poco tiempo.

.

_- __Chronicles of Narnia -_

.

-Buenos días dormilones- canturreó Susan, pero su éxito fue nulo, ya que los dos chicos tirados en el piso ni se movieron. Estaban cabeza con cabeza. -Edmund, los encontré- esta vez habló en un tono más alto, pero el par de troncos apenas lo percibieron.

-Al fin, te dije que estarían aquí- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Tú despiértalos, yo le avisaré al QA y a Lucy que los hemos hallado. Asegúrate que estén en el castillo lo antes posible. Dile a Peter que se prepare, los baúles están listos para nuestra partida-. Ordenó la mayor mientras salía del lugar.

Sabiendo que ambos dormían como piedras, no perdió el tiempo tratando de despertarlos por las buenas, sino que tomo una copa con agua, que estaba sobre la mesa. No dudó ni un segundo en echarla en sus caras.

-Hay que pena, pero que torpe soy, ¿verdad?- dijo, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro.

Los dos jóvenes no sabían que había pasado, apenas escucharon la burla de Edmund. Ya que la habían razonado, lo miraron con odio. Gracias a la agilidad del menor, pudo escapar de las tacleadas de ese par.

.

_- __Chronicles of Narnia -_

.

El resto de la mañana pasó muy rápido, y sin que se dieran cuenta, era hora. Todos estaban reunidos en el patio principal del castillo telmarino. Caspian, había sido proclamado Rey de Narnia. Los telmarinos habían comenzado a marcharse por el pasaje que había hecho Aslan en el árbol.

Los hermanos se despidieron del León y del nuevo monarca. Antes de formarse, Peter le susurró a Caspian "Gobernar es tu nueva obligación, cuida a Narnia".

-¿Qué te sucede, Rey Caspian?, ¿a qué se debe que la tristeza nuble tu mirada?- cuestionó el de melena de oro.

-No lo sé, pero me duele más de lo que debería la partida de los cuatro hermanos, y el saber que los mayores no volverán, sólo aumenta mi sufrir. No me preguntes razones que ni yo conozco.

-¿Qué es lo que dicta tu interior?

-Que les siga, sé que es una idea de lo más descabellada, pero… necesito entender qué es lo que me sucede. Pero no importa, me acabas de coronar y sé las responsabilidades que esto implica. No te decepcionaré, ni a Narnia, ni a mi padre…- "_ni a Peter_" pensó, el sufrimiento se hacía presente en su voz, pues las últimas palabras, apenas y lograron salir.

-Hay veces, en las que nos empeñamos en hacer felices a los demás, cumplir sus expectativas se convierte en nuestra única meta. Al hacerlo, dejamos de escuchar lo que dice nuestro corazón, quien es el único que sabe lo que queremos, y lo que creemos que nos traerá felicidad.

Los Pevensie eran los únicos que faltaban para marcharse, vieron que Aslan y Caspian hablaban, por lo que optaron despedirse de lejos, sólo alzando y moviendo la mano. Después de recibir respuesta de ambos, se dirigieron a esa mágica puerta.

El rey, sólo vio como se formaron, y uno a uno se fueron…

_Lucy_…

-Podría quedarme por un tiempo en Narnia…

_Susan_…

-… y gobernar…

_Edmund_…

-… Recuerda que, si no le eres fiel a tu interior, no lo podrás ser a tu reino.

_Peter…_

-Escucha a tu corazón.- Esto último, fue más una orden, que un consejo.

La puerta se cerraba, no quedaba tiempo de pensar, y sin prever las consecuencias, el rey se echó a correr. De no ser por un enorme León que lo impulsó con un soplido, no hubiera llegado… Pero lo logró, y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

La sensación fue de lo más extraña, muy difícil de describir… Veía tras de sí la pequeña ranura por la que había entrado, la cual, no tardó en desaparecer. Fue perdiendo la sensación de su cuerpo, comenzando con las extremidades, pareciera que nunca había tenido pies y manos, como si los hubiera perdido de pronto, pero sin ningún dolor. El sentir se fue extendiendo por sus brazos y piernas, su torso, su pecho, hasta que sintió como si se desmayara...

.

En ese instante, apareció en un lugar extraño, era como un cuarto de piedra muy antiguo, le faltaba el techo y tres paredes. Sólo tenía una vieja banca de madera. El ancho y largo del piso, semejaban a un corredor largo, además, la diferencia de altura al pasto era casi de un metro… En este mismo, había dos hileras de metal que seguían hasta que se perdían de vista, líneas que eran cruzadas por tablones. Vaya cosa más rara…

-Pero… ¿Qué rayos?- Escuchó que alguien dijo detrás de él. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que alguien lo golpeó en la barbilla y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Muchas gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer mi primer Fanfic, no saben cuán emocionado estoy ^^. Les agradecería que me dejaran Reviews para que me hagan saber sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias. Sin más por el momento, me despido. Que tengan un excelente día.


End file.
